


A dimensional study

by Silver_Ivy



Series: One True God [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, Dimension Travel, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts First Year, Insane Harry, Light Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multiverse, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry, Read A God In Training, Shorts, frist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ivy/pseuds/Silver_Ivy
Summary: An imposing figure appeared before Harry. The figure's robes were made out of a glosmer material that had a weightless quality to it. The figures was exceptionally tall and thin. Around it the universe seemed to bend into a gloom and most of the figures features were cloaked in shadows but where there wasn't shadow it seemed more skeletal then alive."Ready to cause some trouble? Harry Child." It spoke in a majestic drawl. Harry smiled up at the figure."Of course Death." Harry replied.(A companion piece to a god in training)





	A dimensional study

“Where we going?” Harry jumped a bit a Death’s side.

“The fourth duplication of the main iteration during last August.” Death answered.

“Mmm, I’ve been dying to meet boring me.”

“Not boring, just sane. He actually has quite the interesting and heroic tale.”

“Yes, yes. Now, let’s go see boring me.” Harry said and Death did something that vaguely resembled a sigh.

“Harry child, I’ll start calling you insane child.”

“And I’ll turn you into a kitten.” Harry said. Then they both broke out into laughter 

“Like you would care.” Death said

“Like I would care.” Harry echoed.

Death gestured to a plain wooden door standing conspicuously in the middle of Death’s courtyard, leading nowhere. 

“See, even the portal is boring.” Harry said playfully. Death clapped lightly and the door became adorned with gold fastened into intricate carvings. Death smirked at him and Harry rolled his eyes.

The door led to the ceiling of a robe shop. Both hovered inches from the ceiling, invisible, and the door disappeared. A boy with platinum hair that Harry immediately recognized to be his Draco. Well, not his Draco, but a Draco. Harry dubbed this Draco, Other Draco. 

“10 sets of the school uniform, 3 winter cloaks, two sets of dress robes in the whatever style is poplar, Ten robe sets of casual wear—again whatever style is popular, five silk, three cashmere and two dragon-hide.” Other Draco rattled off looking rather board.

“Of course Mister Malfoy, follow me, I’ll just get you fitted.” The assistant said. Other Draco was escorted to the back of the room where she had him step up on a stool and a robe was tossed on over his own.

Boring Harry walked in the door and outside Other Hagrid left with a parting smile. This was getting confusing, with two of him and all the people here that he knew but also didn’t know. He desired that the other Harry was Boring Harry and the other Draco was Other draco. Everyone else, well they were just bugs, he couldn’t be bothered

“Have fun Harry child, call me when you are done.” Death said before disappearing.

“Hogwarts, dear?” The shop owner said smiling “Got the lot here—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

The witch lead Boring Harry to where Other Draco was being fitted

“Hello.” Other Draco said “Hogwarts too?”

“Yes”

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Other Draco said in a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry quickly conjured a twig and dropped from the ceiling “You know if you’re looking for a good broom, I have the perfect thing.” Both of them stared at Harry in shock. “Broomtombsortia.” Harry spoke and flicked his twig conjuring a lighting bolt broom in all its glory.

“Wh... but how? You’re not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts.” Other Draco spluttered

“That is where you’re mistaken. They only track the use of wands, and this, my dear Draco, is a twig.” Harry tossed Draco the stick. “How rude, I haven’t introduced myself. I am alternate dimension Harry Potter, nice to meet you.” He kissed Other Draco’s hand. “This is Boring Harry Potter, and he is probably more interested in meeting me than you Draco Malfoy.”

The assistants had stopped working, it wasn’t everyday that you met someone from an alternate dimension, or even one who claimed to be.

“Me, from another dimension?” Boring Harry said softly.

“Yes, do try to keep up.” Harry said.

“You’re the Harry Potter?” Other Draco asked Boring Harry.

“Umm... Yeah.” Boring Harry said shyly.

“Are you also here for Hogwarts robes?” The shop owner asked rather dumbly.

“Of course not. I conjure everything that I need, unless it is a rare magical thing that cannot be duplicated, like soul shards.” Harry snapped his fingers and the shop keeper and assistant vanish.

“Wait, if you’re from an alternate dimension, how did you get here?” Other Draco asked.

“My friend took me.” Harry said. “Hey Draco.”

“Y-yes?” Other Draco replied.

“Wanna have a unfair contest?” Harry asked.

“Umm, no?”

“Is it that you would rather it be fair, or that you don’t want to compete with Boring Harry over there for fantastical powers?” Harry asked.

“What—” Boring Harry started to protest

“Oh, hush you” Harry said and sealed Boring Harry’s lips. Draco looked between the two Harrys dumbstruck. “Well?” Harry prompted.

“What kind of powers?” Draco asked in wonder.

“Wand-less flight, invisibility, immortality. I dunno, pretty much anything thing that you could ask for.”

“So all I have to do is beat him in some sort of contest?” Other Draco asked pointing at Boring Harry.

“Don’t I get a say in any of this?” Boring Harry asked when he realized that the lip sealing spell had been taken off of him.

“No, I like Draco better.”

“But I’m you!” Boring Harry protested.

“And I like him better.” Harry said. “Draco, you haven’t answered my question. But I do assume that you are against the contest being fair seeing as how you a so intrigued by this contest. My, I never knew that you would be so honorable as to turn down a massive advantage in the name of fairness. And here I was, planning on making him jump through flaming hoops while you would only have to count to ten or something.”

“I never said that, an unfair contest is perfectly fine.” Other Draco said quickly.

“No need to suppress your Gryffindor side, it’s perfectly fine to be honorable. And I have no problem with setting up a fair contest.”

“Bu—” Other Draco started to object.

“Oh, hush, I’m thinking of what will be fun.” Harry said binding Other Draco’s mouth. Other Draco made an indignant, muffled noise.

“I don’t want to do this contest.” Harry said

“Hush”

Then a tall figure with long platinum blonde hair walked in the shop. 

“Draco, are you done getting your robes fitted? I’m done with your books.” Mr Malfoy then looked between his son and the two Harry Potters. “Who are these two?” Draco made a muffled sound.

“Oh, sorry” Harry said and snapped his fingers.

“Meet Harry Potter and Alternate Dimension Harry Potter?” Draco said uncertainty.

“Stop being foolish, one of them is probably under polyjuice. And will be standing trial for impersonation using polyjuice.” Mr Malfoy said coldly.

Harry snapped his fingers and they were in the middle of a field, he snapped his fingers again and there was a large castle. Snap, they were inside the castle. Snap, they were above the ocean. Snap, they were flying through the air. Snap, they were at Azkaban and hundreds of dementors were flying towards at frightening speed. The dementors were less than ten feet away from the group, snap, a shield much more potent that a patronus was pushing the dementors back. Snap, they were at Hogwarts in Dumbledore’s office where Dumbledore was filling out paperwork. Dumbledore turned around.

“Lucius Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter? Another Harry Potter? What are you doing here?” Dumbledore asked. Other Draco shrugged.

Snap, Dumbledore was magically bound. Snap, the bonds released. Snap, they were back at the shop.

“Yes, Alternate dimension Harry Potter.” Harry said playfully. “Oh, I know what I’ll do. We’ll go parachuting, first person to pull the ripcord loses.”

“What’s parachuting?” Draco asked.

“When jump out of a plane—a plane is a flying thing high in the sky—with a backpack that holds a large piece of cloth.” Harry said.

“Could you bring back my parents?” Boring Harry asked shyly.

“Of course, Death is a good friend of mine.” Harry said, Boring Harry gave him a curt nod.

“Ugh, a filthy muggle device. Why?” Other Draco whined.

“Care to inform me what you are making my son do?” Mr Malfoy asked. Then Hagrid came in.

“Harry yeh’ve been takin’ a while here...” Hagrid trailed off looking at the odd group “Why are there two of yeh?”

“No time now, we’re going skydiving, they’ll be back in thirty or so minutes.” Harry said.

Snap, Harry and boring Harry and Other Draco were in the sky. Snap, a moving plane materialized around them. Snap, Other Harry and Draco were in skydiving outfits, the only thing out of place was the two ripcords instead of one. One was green and the other was black. Snap, the two paper thin smoky lines divided the sky into three sections. One was halfway from the ground and the other was only fifty feet.

“The black one is a parachute, if you pull it before that first line you will be a-ok. Green is a magical stopper, it only works after the second line, but that doesn’t give you very much time to pull it before hitting the ground. However, it will stop you without any injuries even if you activate it an inch from the ground. You will have less than half a second. Everyone ready?”

“No?” Other Draco said.

“Well, too bad. Jump, or I’ll push you” Harry threatened. Boring Harry jumped and Harry had to push Other Draco. 

Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Harry quickly made a body double and pushed a bunch of magic and knowledge into it. He also briefly slowed down time on the plane. This left Harry mostly powerless, but it would come back in a few hours when his double vanished himself.

“Give Other Draco two wishes and Other Harry one wish, don’t care who wins.” Harry said

“I know that dummy, I wanna go skydiving too.” Harry’s clone whined.

“But one person has to stay behind and I wanna go skydiving.” Harry said.

“Ugh, fiiiine.” Harry’s clone said, then he snapped his fingers and was gone. 

Harry dived out of the plane, loving the feel of wind pushing against him and the speed and thrill of falling. The air raced by him as he fell faster and faster towards his temporary doom. Harry smiled widely and positioned himself so that he was practically diving in an effort to catch up with Other Harry and Draco bellow him.

“Hello!” Harry shouted when he caught up with Other Draco and Harry.

“What are you doing here?” Boring Harry yelled back at him.

“Having fun skydiving times.” Harry yelled back

“What?” Other Draco yelled back.

“Having fun skydiving times.” Harry repeated trying and failing to yell louder than the wind.

“I can’t hear you.” Boring Harry yelled. Harry snapped his fingers to create artificial silence but nothing happened. 

“Ugh, I knew it was a bad idea to give clone me all my magic.” Harry muttered under his breath, but his words were lost to the screaming wind.

Other Harry and Draco looked at each other then to the first line that they were rapidly approaching daring the other to pull the cord first. Harry did a somersault in the air, then looked back at the pair. Boring Harry and Other Draco were still staring the other down; they couldn’t be more than ten seconds away from the first line

“Why do you both look so tense?” Harry yelled and the pair looked at him.

“We’re falling to our possible doom, of course we’re tense.” Boring Harry yelled at Harry. Then they all crossed the first line.

“Don’t worry, I’m friends with Death. And I assure you being dead isn’t that bad.” Harry yelled at the pair.

“What?”

“Death isn’t that bad.” Harry yelled and they fell closer to the ground “Plus you have about a half second window to stop yourself and not die.”

“Merlin, I don’t want to die...” Other Draco said and his face was scrunched up in worry.

“Eh, don’t worry. I’ve died what, like over three hundred and fifty times.” Harry yelled back, trying to swim in the air but he was going nowhere.

“I shouldn’t have agreed to this insane contest.” Other Draco murmured under his breath, but his words were lost to the wind. 

“What?” Both Harrys yelled when they saw Draco’s lips move but heard no noise. 

Then, what Other Draco said was the last thing on Other Draco and Boring Harry’s mind because the second line was less than three seconds of falling away. There wouldn’t be any time for determined looks or bravery when crossing that line, only less than a second to pull a cord or death. The winner would be determined by pure dumb luck. Harry looked down at the ground critically, he didn’t have a parachute or magical cord that stopped falls like the other two. 99.9% of his magic was in his clone. There was only one option left, he would try to gracefully land on his feet. Yeah, he was going to break every bone in his body then die very quickly. He really needed to remember that having fun while a clone took care of his power usually ended in his death.

Other Harry and Draco were only paying attention to themselves trying to time it so that they would survive. Harry positioned himself so that he would land standing up, being vertical he was traveling the fastest and just as other Harry and Draco were approaching the line Harry hit the ground and his form crumpled dead. Of course, for Harry that meant a nice cup of tea until his clone stopped using his magic and then a nice neat resurrection in his proper universe. Other Draco stopped almost immediately after crossing the line. There was just a split second when other Harry delayed thinking about his having parents. Half his bones bones were broken but he was alive, and that was good enough for magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks to my beta Rabidfangirl14 for checking over this chapter. If you liked it please leave kudos and if you have something to say please leave a comment. If you liked this you should read a god in training...anyways bye for now


End file.
